The present invention relates to a film-shaped adhesive application apparatus for thermocompression-bonding a film-shaped adhesive to a substrate or other such adherend using a film-shaped adhesive supply reel on which the film-shaped adhesive is wound into a roll shape.
Anisotropic conductive films (ACF) are widely used in LCD peripheral mounting, and have recently also been employed in COF (Chip on Film), COB (Chip on Board), and other such bare chip mounting.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, an anisotropic conductive film 1a typically comprises an anisotropic conductive adhesive layer 3 and a cover film 4 laminated as needed on top of a base film 2, and employing this in bare chip mounting necessitates the use of an anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a in which the anisotropic conductive film 1a is wound into a roll shape.
As shown in FIG. 4, an application apparatus 10 is employed as an apparatus for temporarily tacking an anisotropic conductive film 1a in a continuous manner to a substrate 30 using the anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a. This apparatus 10 comprises a supply reel retainer 11 for mounting the anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a, a stage 12 for mounting the substrate 30 thereon, cover film winding means for separating a cover film 4 from the anisotropic conductive film 1a drawn from the anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a and winding the cover film on a cover film winding reel 13, film cutting means 14 for fully cutting or half-cutting to a prescribed length the anisotropic conductive film 1a from which the cover film 4 has been separated, a thermocompression bonding roller 15 for thermocompression-bonding the fully cut or half-cut anisotropic conductive film 1a to the substrate 30 and transferring and affixing the anisotropic conductive adhesive layer 3 to the substrate 30, and a winding reel retainer 17 for mounting a winding reel 16 used to wind the base film 2 after the anisotropic conductive adhesive layer 3 is transferred and affixed.
However, as the anisotropic conductive film 1a is drawn from the anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a in the conventional application apparatus 10, the anisotropic conductive film 1a is sometimes wound tightly inside the anisotropic conductive film supply reel 5a, the anisotropic conductive adhesive layer 3 is squeezed out from the side of the anisotropic conductive film 1a as in FIG. 5, blocking occurs between the anisotropic conductive films 1a during the tacking operation, making it impossible to smoothly draw the anisotropic conductive film 1a and causing the application apparatus 10 to stop. Productivity suffers as a result.